


Time for a change

by LoverofMidnight



Series: EMPIRE [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, War, injuries, mentioning of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: “I will talk with my council. I won’t risk my knights' lives if I don’t feel there is any need for it. You are welcome to stay in the guest chambers.” Arthur's voice was firm.
Relationships: Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: EMPIRE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822537
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin watched silently as Arthur sat down on the throne. He would never admit this out loud, but he is surprised that they were able to make it this far.

His eyes drifted to were Uther was sitting. He could not help but wonder if Arthur would be able to forgive his father for everything that had happened. 

Merlin gave a soft smile when he catches Arthur eyes on him. If that was one thing that surprised him more than anything, was the fact that Arthur wanted to marry him. Merlin knows it would be a long time before it would be able to happen.

But for now, he was content spending his days next to Arthur. To see Albion become one again. 

Merlin attention started to drift slightly when the doors were suddenly pushed open. With a slight pulse of his magic, he tried to figure out if the people would be a treat. And if they are magical, well to warn them away. 

His eyes darted to Arthur before it was back on the door. A young woman stood there, dressed like a princess. A slightly older man stood behind her. Merlin could feel himself wanting to groan. Off course it would be someone that would want Arthur affection.

“Who are you?” Arthur's voice was cold. 

If there was one thing he didn’t tolerate and that was people interrupting his meetings. 

“I am the King of the West Island King George, and this is my daughter Princess Loarayn.” The man’s voice held a challenge to it.

Arthur pressed himself up from his chair. “There were no arrangements made to see you. Why did you just barge in here?”

“We know it is time for you to take hand in marriage, and I believe my daughter would be a good match for you.” George's voice was hard. 

George knows that they were in the wrong to just arrive like this. But this is the best bet they have to secure an alliance. 

Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath. Off all the shit he had heard this had to take the icing on the cake. 

“Let me make myself clear. I am in a loving relationship. I will not marry your daughter.” Arthur's eyes bored into the other king’s. 

For a moment there was silence in the room. 

“With who? No rumours were going about you with someone.” George could feel the panic slowly setting in. This was going even worse than he had hoped it would.

“I don’t have to explain myself. You showed up uninvited, burst into a council meeting and then basically demanded that I marry your daughter.” Arthur’s voice slowly hardens slightly. 

“You will explain yourself at once.” Arthur could see the council was slightly in shock at his harsh tone, but he isn’t going to allow anyone to come into his kingdom and think they can say and do what they want.

George took a deep breath. Everything he heard about Arthur, he hoped at the moment was true, otherwise, his country would lose everything.

“My kingdom needs help. I now realise I foolishly went in this. I never meant to insult you.” George took a deep breath but before he could continue his daughter interrupted him.

“There is a war coming. A powerful group of mages has targeted our kingdom. The reason is easy, we are the only kingdom with a direct trade route to the five other kingdoms. If they disrupted that, the economics that is just starting to get started will fall.” Her voice was soft, but there was a firmness to it that had almost all of the men watching her in aww. 

“And what do you think we would be able to do about it?” Arthur asked softly. His eyes had moved to Merlin for a second so brief.

They were still busy to legalise magic, there is no way that they would be able to fight against a whole group.

“You have one of the most powerful sorcerers on your side.” As she is saying this her eyes darted to were Merlin is standing. 

For a moment Arthur could feel his heart standing still. 

With a quiet sigh, he sank back into his chair, just looking at her bored. 

“You do realise magic isn’t legal in Camelot?” Merlin gave a slight glare to Arthur’s head when the sentenced passed his lips.

With a sigh, she turned around. “You are not going to help?” Her voice was sad. 

“I will talk with my council. I won’t risk my knights' lives if I don’t feel there is any need for it. You are welcome to stay in the guest chambers.” Arthur's voice was firm. 

“Marian will show you to your rooms.” With a slight wave of a hand, an oldish woman walked forward. 

A few moments passed in silence.

“So what are you going to do Arthur?” Morgana’s voice was silent. She didn’t like the look the girl gave Arthur. 

“Is there any rumours in a possible attack on the West Island?” Arthur’s eyes roamed around his council. He was proud to have the men and women he has to be his advisors.

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the sound of papers begins moved around. 

“There were reports of bandit sitings around our trade routes, but we don’t know if it is magical or not.” Leon was the first to speak up. 

“Arthur, if it is magical, there isn’t a way our knights would be able to deal with it.” Gaius was the first to voice his concern.

For a moment there was silence in the room.

“We are adjourned, the meeting will continue tomorrow. Leon if you can, please find more out of this group. I want to know everything we can before we make a choice.” Arthur dismissed the council.

Merlin watched silently as Arthur paced in his chambers. 

“Careful there, you are going to walk a hole into the floor.” Merlin’s voice was light. 

Arthur gave Merlin a slight glare. “Calm down Arthur.” Merlin easily walked over to Arthur. His hand was like a balm to Arthur’s soul, and he relaxes against Merlin.

“We will figure something out Arthur. I know you better than anyone. You will make the right decision in the end. Just gather the information and let's take it from there.” Merlin's eyes soften.


	2. Chapter 2

“Merlin?” Arthur sat down on the bed as Merlin waltz around the room. They would need to get rid of Merlin’s title, he can’t be a manservant anymore. 

“Yes?” Merlin’s voice was slightly distracted as he picked up Arthur’s clothes. 

“Did you sens magic on them?” Arthur’s voice was soft, he didn’t want anyone to be able to overhear this conversation.

Merlin was silent for a moment. “Some, it was weak.”There was a slight indifference to him. He knows that they would know how to use magic, but he would be able to protect Arthur from it. 

Arthur gave Merlin a slight frown. “How dangerous is weak Merlin?” 

“They would be more versed in potions than magic truly. She won’t be able to lit a fire, but to enhance the properties in a potion.” Merlin crouched down in front of Arthur. He knows that Arthur was still wary of magic. 

His hand covered Arthur’s. “If something is too happen, I would be able to protect you and Camelot.” Merlin’s voice was firm. 

Arthur presses his head against Merlin’s. For a moment time can just standstill. “Thank you.” Arthur’s voice was so soft, Merlin could barely hear the words, but he could feel the vibration against his skin.

“We are in this together Arthur if worst came to worst we will make sure the nights are ready, and that they will be safe.” Arthur could feel a small part of him relax slightly when he hears Merlin’s words. 

“But for now you need to go and talk to Leon.” With a slight squeeze, Merlin pushed himself up. 

Arthur was silent for a moment. “While I am away Merlin, would you please organise for another manservant?” There was a small smile on Arthur’s face.

“And am I not good enough to be your manservant anymore?” Merlin sounded highly insulted. So many years had passed between them, why would Arthur want him to be done with his job.

Arthur pulls Merlin to him. “You are to be in the future my consort, there is no need for you to do this work anymore Merl.” Arthur’s voice was soft. 

Merlin was silent for a moment as he searched Arthur’s eyes. Whatever he saw made him surge forward pressing his lips against Arthur’s. 

Arthur held Merlin close to him for a few moments. Just enjoying his scent. Merlin always reminded him of the forest after the first rains.

“Will I see you tonight?” Arthur’s voice was soft. Merlin pulled slightly back giving Arthur a big grin. 

“Of course.” With those words, Merlin left the chamber. He could feel his heart beating like it was going to climb out of his chest. This is the first time in the few months that they were together, Arthur never hinted to more in the future.

Arthur watched Leon silently as he worked through the last report. He didn’t like the way the first knight was frowning. 

With a sigh, Leon pressed the reports away from him. 

“It is bad Sire. I don’t know how this got through the reports.” There was a tiredness to his voice that made Arthur frown.

With a small nod from Arthur, Leon continued. 

“Six months ago, there was a report from a village about 50 miles north of Camelot, they were attacked by a group of bandits. No magic was used against them, the only thing that was unnatural about the attack, was that nobody could defend themselves. 

“This is also the first sighting of a woman. No name in the first few reports, only a slight description, setting her as a dark-haired woman. It looked like she commanded those attacks. 

“Four months ago on the coast of Gawant, there was a raid. Commanded by the same woman. She used magic here for the first time, to try and get an upper hand. Gawant’s knights were able to successfully ward off the attack. 

“Two months ago, there was another raid. This time half of the villages of the kingdom were destroyed, they managed to get the help of a beast. A flying creature, that spewed fire from the air. From what we got from the reports was the creature described as a lion with a goat growing from it’s back, and it had a snake’s head as a tail.

“Then there was silence well until today.” Leon fell silent. He wasn’t sure why these reports didn’t cross paths with Uther and later on with Arthur. 

Arthur looked at Leon quietly. “Why did no one report these?” Arthur’s jaw was slightly clenched. 

Gawant was far enough from Camelot, that Arthur didn’t feel the need to worry immediately about the threat of war. There would be about four months to ready if there would be a war from that side. 

“The first village that was attacked, which one was it?” Arthur asked as he picked up the reports. 

Leon looked unsure for a moment. “We don’t know Sire, it was never in the report.” Leon could admit that it made him a little bit nervous to tell the king that a report wasn’t fully detailed.

Arthur's eyes burned with a slight coldness to it. “Make sure it doesn’t happen again. Arthur pressed his fists against his chin. Someone was making sure this didn’t cross paths when reports should have been done. So who would be helping them?

Leon waited silently for a few moments. 

“Sire, do you want me to organise patrols?” There was so much that would need to be done, to make sure that Camelot is safe.

Arthur was silent for a moment. “Yes, make sure it doesn’t go too far, for now, one-week patrols at the most.”

Leon stood up with a nod before he left. 

Arthur dragged the reports to him. Merlin and he would go through it together, and make sure everyone would be as safe as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin walked blindly down to the kitchens. He was slightly worried. Even if Arthur wants to make him his consort there would be a lot of people against them. 

At the end of the day Arthur would need an heir, and what then? Merlin groaned slightly, he would need to see what is going to happen in the future.

But for now, he would need to get George, hopefully, the other servant would be willing to be Arthur’s manservant. 

With a few questions here and there, he found George busy with laundry. Merlin sank next to him. 

“Hello.” Merlin’s voice was soft. There was a note of uncertainty there, that made George lookup. 

“What’s wrong?” George was slightly distracted as he tried to get a stain out of the clothing.

Merlin took a deep breath. Maybe it would be better to wait a while with this? “Arthur needs a new manservant.” The words came out in a rush. 

George stopped with his work to turn and face Merlin properly. “Why?” He couldn’t help but find it slightly funny. Merlin was such a part of the royal household. Why would he want to leave?

Merlin could feel his face heating up slightly. He wasn’t sure if he should tell George. 

George got a big smile on his face when he saw how red Merlin was. “You two finally got together?” He was happy for his friend if he had read the situation right.

Merlin was silent for a few moments before he could get himself to answer. “He wants me to be his consort.” The last word came out in a mumble. 

George frowned a little bit when he saw how down Merlin looked. “What’s the problem?” He knocked his shoulder slightly against Merlin’s in a show of comfort.

“He would need to have an heir. And I think the council is going to have a big problem when they find out he wants to marry me. “ Merlin could see the two biggest problems in front of him. 

“You will find a way through it, believe me, Merlin. Anyone with two eyes has seen from the start that you two would find a way to be together. If you want to be with him, then you will need to fight for him.” 

George said in all of his wisdom. 

“By the way, I would take your position over with love.” With those words, George started to work on the stain again. 

Merlin pressed himself up. He needs to gather his thoughts on what is going to happen in the future and then Arthur and he would need to have a long talk about there relationship. 

Arthur glared at the reports in front of him. Someone in this castle had decided it would be better to go behind his back and hurt the people of Camelot. 

He almost jumped when Merlin walked into his chambers, like normally without knocking.

“Can’t you knock?” There was a slight huff to his voice, but Merlin could easily hear he wasn’t mad about it. 

“Thought you were still with Sir Leon.” Merlin walked over to Arthur. He could see the tension lines in between Arthur’s eyes. There was a slight stiffness to his whole posture. 

Arthur pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Got the reports and a run down.” There was a hardness to his voice that made Merlin worry a little bit.

“What happened?” Merlin asked as he sat down in front of Arthur.

“There were a few attacks on Camelot soil, the reports never made it to father or me. And the reports that we do have isn’t complete. I don’t even know what villages were attacked.” Arthur said with a slight groan.

“Does it look like magic was used?” Merlin asked softly. He didn’t like to see the worry in Arthur’s eyes.

“Yes. There was a report of a creature that was used. A flying creature, that spewed fire from the air. The creature described as a lion with a goat growing from it’s back, and it had a snake’s head as a tail.” Arthur was slightly tired. 

“What do you want to do?” Merlin's voice was quiet. He could think of a few ways that he could use his magic. But he would not use his magic until Arthur have asked. 

Arthur was silent for a few seconds. “Do you think that you would be able to use magic to help the knights?” His voice was quiet. There is so much to do and so little bloody time. 

“There are a few ways I can use my magic Arthur, but I need you to be sure. Is this what you want to do? And what of the legalisation?” Merlin was slightly panicky even if Arthur is king, there is no way that the council would allow him to just use it.

“I am sure. I trust you. I will get started to propel the law against magic as soon as possible, and if it is needed I would just force it through. There isn’t time for them to go against this.” Arthur was firm on the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this story so far. Thanks for everyone’s love and support. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Loarayn looked at her father. He was pacing the room. She could see the worry on his face, but it didn’t worry about her anymore. One day she would be the queen of Camelot. She would make sure of it.

“Are you sure this would work?” George turned to his daughter. If they find out what they were planning, it will mean their heads. No matter that it might lead to war. 

“Yes.” There was a confidence to her, that George knew she got from her mother. She had the whole castle wrapped around her pinkie since she was a young girl. 

George pulled the vial from the chest it was in. The slightly pink colour made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn’t like the idea of ever forcing anyone into something they didn’t want. He had tried to use the easy way. 

But since the king was adamant that he was in love with someone else, well the potion would be there an only way forward.

He jumped slightly when Loarayn whispered something. He looked in surprise as she pushed an emerald comb into her hair. 

Arthur glared at the council. He could understand them being scared to legalise magic, but this was just plain bullshit. 

“We have one of two choices here. One we use magic and help the knights and, in the process, make the kingdom an even better place. Or two we can just allow the knights to go and fight this monster only to get destroyed. Without knights and guards, we would be open for even more attacks and that means Camelot may fall.” Arthur’s voice was hard on the last part.

He truly hopes that he would get the council to agree to this, it isn’t really smart to force them to do something that they don’t want to do.

“You have to ask yourself what is more important. Your fear of magic. Or that Camelot would crumble to dust?” Arthur sat down, staring hard at the council. 

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the council talking silently to each other. 

An elder pushed himself upright. He had served on the council since Uther had started his rule.

“Sire, I was one of the first to have seen how magic had helped Camelot before the great purge. It is like a sword, only the wielder intent is what makes it evil. You have my full support in this.” His voice was crackly. 

Arthur gave the man a nod with his head. He was glad to have one on his side. Hopefully, the rest would come around.

“Sire if we do this. How would it work?” Leon asked. There wouldn’t be enough time to repel the old laws but at the same time, they would need the sorcerers to come out of the woodworks. 

“For the time begin we would give amnesty to everyone who has magic. They would not be trailed for practising magic unless they are found to harm another or kill.” Arthur was happy that it looked like the council was taking to the idea.

The youngest of the council spoke up suddenly. “We will support this, but promise us that you will not suddenly change your mind when it doesn’t go like you suspected.” The man kept himself firm. The last thing they needed was a second purge.

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly. “You have my assurance.” 

The man nodded as he sat back down. 

“Council will start tomorrow early so that we can work on the laws. Dismissed.” Arthur pushed himself up. 

He could feel a headache brewing. Without notice, he made his way outside. The training yard was always a place to think things through.

When the sun almost set he made his way tiredly back to his chamber. His mind felt at peach for the moment. 

He jumped slightly when he walked in and George was busy cleaning his room. 

“George, where was Merlin?” Arthur asked. 

“He is with Gaius Sire.” George gave a slight bow before he continued to clean the room. 

“When you are finished please asked him to come here, and then get us dinner.” Arthur kept his voice slightly on the soft side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the story so far. Where do you think is going to happen with Loarayn and her scheming. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin was silent as he entered Arthur’s chambers. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and a small part of himself screamed that maybe it would be better if he just leaves.

Maybe Arthur would then do what is needed to be done. But he knows that no matter how far he runs or what he tries to do to change the course of the future. He would always belong to Arthur Pendragon. 

No matter what magic or destiny would throw at them. 

Arthur pushed himself upright when Merlin entered. “Merlin.” His voice was soft as if he were seeing a wonder in front of him. 

Arthur easily pulled Merlin against his chest, just holding him for a moment, trying to forget what the future would bring. Tonight would be a night that they would hopefully enjoy together. 

Merlin felt himself relax against Arthur, the last two days felt like it all just happened in one and that there would have been no end. 

For a moment, the only sounds that could be heard in the chambers were there breathing as they just stand close to each other, wishing that time would stand still just for a moment longer. 

Both jumped a little bit when the first crack of thunder eco around the castle halls. 

“Tonight, we just forget about everything and everyone.” Arthur’s voice was rough. He had seen the doubt creeping in on Merlin each time they had been talking about the coronation. How he would withdraw into himself a little bit. 

The doubt had started to creep into Arthur’s mind as well. Making him wonder why Merlin would stay if it wasn’t something he truly wanted. 

Merlin gave Arthur a soft smile. He could feel the tension leaving his shoulders. Why does he need to always overthink everything? 

Arthur loves him and he loves Arthur. Why does it need to be more to it than that? 

Merlin loved the way the firelight throws Arthur into a semi golden glow. How it dances in his hair, making him even more beautiful than before. 

The evening passed in lovely chats and jokes, just like they do every day, no worry about the kingdom and what would happen with the laws that need to be changed. 

Merlin curled around Arthur, his stomach full and in the arms of the person, he loves he closed his eyes, wishing that he could spend the rest of his life here. 

When the first rays of the sun hit Arthur in the face, he gave a slight groan wondering why on earth isn’t his curtains closed. The next realization that there was something warm and heavy on his chest made him look down.

A soft smile spread across his lips when he saw Merlin on his chest. Arthur took a moment to just study Merlin. He looked even younger than he normally does. His own hand tightened slightly against Arthur’s tunic. 

Arthur gently runs his hand through Merlin’s hair, just holding the peace close to his heart. Who knows when they would have the change for something like this again?

A knocked interrupted Arthur’s thoughts, and with a slight groan to his voice, he called that they could enter. 

He wasn’t overly surprised when he saw George carrying two trays enter the room. The man was a good servant even if he was a bootlicker on a good day. But he wouldn’t tell a soul about the fact that Merlin was in bed with him.

Without saying a word George sat the trays down on the table, with a slight nod he left the room again. He almost did a dance of wonder when he was outside. The look in the king’s eyes showed him how much he genuinely loved Merlin, even if Merlin couldn’t see it yet.

“Merlin, it is time to wake up.” Arthur kept his voice soft; he truly didn’t want to wake him up but unfortunately, they would need to get a going on the day. 

Merlin gave a sleepy groan and pressed his head closer against Arthur’s chest. His mind still felt heavy from sleep and Arthur was warm.

Without even thinking about a thing Arthur pressed a kiss against Merlin’s head. “Breakfast is here.” Arthur couldn’t help but just letting his hand dart through Merlin’s hair. It was a lot softer than it looked like.   
But Merlin had shown that he had a lot of hidden talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluff. I hope everyone had enjoyed it. I am open to criticism. Tell me what you like/hate about the story and where do you think it would go. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I can’t accept it.” Arthur's voice was almost small even though his body screamed confidence his eyes were shadowed.   
> Uther just gave a nod. He had expected that to be the case. He wouldn’t push. “Goodluck.” With those last words, he left the council room.

Arthur was quiet as Merlin paced the room. He wasn’t surprised since there was nervous energy around him, that he was sure a bling man would be able to see it.

“What are you thinking about?” Arthur’s voice was slightly rough. He hunched forward slightly just watching Merlin.

“What is needed for the knights. I am still looking to see what sort of beast it is that is described. But from what is already told, their armour would need to be changed as soon as possible. There are a few spells that we can maybe use to make sure they don’t get burned to death.” Merlin dragged his hand through his hair. 

He wished that there was another sorcerer he could speak to, just to throw ideas around. But he knows that if there are any that they won’t come forward. Maybe they would if he comes forward as Emrys.

Arthur pulled Merlin against him. He could easily feel a few ticks as Merlin was like a statue before he started to relax. This was going to be a long day. 

“I know you would be able to figure it out Merls. You are smarter than you give yourself credit for. If there is something I need to help you with, you just let me know.” Arthur gave Merlin a reassuring smile. 

He had seen the strain keeping his magic had done, and he hopes that Merlin will know that in the end, he would be there for him. 

“What is going to happen today?” Merlin easily changed the subject. He knows at one point or another they would need to talk about their relationship but until he felt ready he was just going to sidestep that conversation for as long as possible.

“I need to see the council soon, after that an announcement would be made that magic would be legalised.” Arthur hoped that his people would take better to the fact that magic would be legalised than the council.

“Will you eat tonight with me again please?” Arthur’s voice softened slightly. This is a promised he had made himself. That he would love his queen/consort. That he would try and be involved in their life as well. 

“Of course.” Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur brow. “I need to run, want to check some more spells that can be used.” 

Arthur just watched silently as Merlin left his chambers. 

Now he just needs to gather the courage to go and face the council. They had over 20 laws that need to be revised or repealed altogether.

With a groan, he grabbed the paperwork from his desk and made his way to the council room. He was slightly surprised to see Uther at the door, but he didn’t bother to say anything. They hadn’t talked since he had given up his throne. 

“Can we talk?” Uther kept his voice neutral. He was grateful that he was still allowed to stay inside the castle. 

Arthur was silent for a moment as he just looked at his father. His mind to this day still felt like it goes numb when he sees Uther. 

“Yes.” There was no indication to his body how he felt about Uther. 

Uther pressed the door open to the council room. Allowing Arthur to enter first before he followed. None of the council was there yet, but they would have a few minutes to talk. 

Arthur was silent as he waited for Uther to say what he wanted.

“I’m sorry for what I did Arthur.” Uther watched his son slightly. He knows the change that his apology would be accepted was less than one. He had done severe damaged to both his son and Camelot.

Arthur was silent. A small part of him would always want to have his father respect and love. But the other part was still too angry at what had happened.

“I-I can’t accept it.” Arthur's voice was almost small even though his body screamed confidence his eyes were shadowed. 

Uther just gave a nod. He had expected that to be the case. He wouldn’t push. “Goodluck.” With those last words, he left the council room. 

Arthur forced himself to collect himself. There was a lot that needs to be done. Hopefully, the day would go better from now on.

Merlin glared at the books in front of him. Gaius had managed to get some more spell books that Geoffrey had hid away before the great purge. Both were silent as they worked through the books.

There were a few spells that might cling to the amour, but not for long enough times that it would work for a battle. 

And those who would take needs to be reapplied after the first hit of fire. 

“Maybe a combination of different spells would do the trick?” He knows that he was reaching for grass helms at the moment but that is the only thing he could think of that might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin chanted the spell against Arthur’s amour. It was one of the older ones that didn’t fit him properly anymore.

He could see the magic taking a hold on the metal before it started to disappear again. Merlin groaned and sank to the floor. He glared at the book and the at the amour. How is he supposed to do this?

Merlin jumped slightly when the door was pushed open, for a moment it felt like his heart would climb out of his chest before he calmed down when he saw Arthur. Arthur frowned and seem to be deep in thought.

When he saw Merlin and the realisation went through his mind there broke a big grin on his face. For a moment, both just look at each other, before Arthur carefully made his way to Merlin. Pulling him up for a hug.

“How did it go?” Merlin’s voice was quiet, he was tired and hungry, and frustrated with the spells not working.

“Alright, for the most part, the council is a little bit against the laws changing, and it took a few debates. Tomorrow we would need to finish it up. But hopefully, after they had slept on it, it would be better.” Arthur places a soft kiss on Merlin’s head.

“And the common folk?” Merlin pulled Arthur back against him when he moved slightly away.

Arthur's arms tightened around Merlin, he could see from the stuff laying on the floor that Merlin was trying to figure out the spells.

“Well I heard a few booms, and multiple coloured lights in the air, so I think they are happy. You alright?” Arthur’s voice softened slightly. He didn’t want Merlin to be worried about his magic anymore.

Merlin pulled away from Arthur, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “No matter what spell I try, it just doesn’t want to stick to the amour, and there was a bunch of other spells that I had to throw out since they would need to be reapplied after each hit.” His voice raised against the end.

A lot of the knights where his friends, he didn’t want them to get hurt, and worst of all Arthur would be on the front lines if something does happen.

“Taka a break Merls, it won’t help that you force it.” Arthur kept eye contact with Merlin, he had seen how Merlin could work himself up and it would just take even longer to figure the problem out.

Merlin knows that Arthur had a point, but at the same time, he didn’t want to quiet yet. They don’t know how long they have until it reaches Camelot’s borders.

“Let's eat dinner, I am sure you didn’t eat since this morning.” Arthur could see the determination in Merlin’s eyes and he knows that Merlin wouldn’t rest until he had figured it out.

Arthur gave Merlin an amused smile when he heard his stomach grumble. Arthur went to the door, getting the first servant that he sees to send up food for two.

He was sure that if anyone asked the servants who he was dating, they would pretty much hear the rumours of Merlin.

Before Merlin had a chance to regain his bearings Arthur pulled him down onto the bed, just holding him close. His mind drifted to the council meeting and to his father.

Merlin’s eyes were closed when he spoked. “Are you okay? I heard Uther had spoken to you today?” His voice was loud in the quiet room.

Arthur tensed up slightly. He didn’t want to think about Uther. “He came and apologised for what he had done.” His voice was rough and he pushed his face into the pillow.

“You can always ask him why he did it, Arthur.” Merlin kept his voice gently. He knows that Arthur didn’t bother to really to keep up with Uther, not after all the pain he had caused.

“Just so that he can tell me he had no idea, and that he was able to resist the spell.” Arthur was angry, he didn’t understand why Merlin would suggest such a thing.

“Arthur, I want you to make peace, this is something that has been eating you alive and you know it.” Merlin's voice was harsh but still low.

“You don’t have to forgive him, but you can’t keep on walking on eggshells around him. When you see him, you go in another direction.” Merlin’s voice softens slightly.

Arthur was silent for a few seconds. “I know Merls, but I just can’t…” Arthur bit the inside of his lip. “When I see him, all I see was the time he was like that,” Arthur whispered the last part.

Merlin rolled up so that he could see Arthur properly. “Then why don’t you get him a place near the castle, but not in the castle?” It was a gentle suggestion.

Before Arthur had a chance to answer, was there a knock on the door, and then George came in with two plates. They could hear him give a quick thank you to the guards.

He gave them a bow before he left again.

“Let’s just eat please.” Arthur glared at the floor. He knows Merlin means well, but at the moment it just wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.

“Of course.” Merlin gave Arthur’s shoulder a slight squeeze and they moved to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur woke up with a start when Merlin suddenly screamed. His hand reach to the dagger he kept under his pillow.

Merlin seeing Arthur trying to figure out what was going on, calmed down slightly. “Sorry Arthur. I got it to stick.” His face was red with embarrassment. He was so engrossed with his work, that he didn’t notice the time.

When Arthur felt his heart calming down slightly, he slid from the bed. Crouching down next to Merlin, he couldn’t help but notice that Merlin’s eyes were even bluer than normal.

“Do you think it will work?” Arthur’s voice was slightly groggy.

“It should, I will run a test try tomorrow.” Merlin gave Arthur a tired smile.

A squeak escaped Merlin when Arthur suddenly just picked him up. “Bed with you.” Arthur easily held Merlin close to him. His heart melted slightly when Merlin relaxed against him. He put Merlin on the spot he was sleeping since there was still some warmth.

He added some extra wood to the fire and then climbed in behind Merlin. Merlin’s breathing was deep and even.

Arthur gave a soft smile, he knew that Merlin would always have his back even when he didn’t always want to hear it.

Loarayn sneaked down to the kitchen, she was dressed in one of her more common folks clothing, but it was still clear that she was nobility.

She knocked on the door and Audrey turned to her. The cook slightly frightened her with the stern faces, but she had seen how she mothered the people who worked in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry to bother, but I was wondering, you don’t know by any chance what the King's favourite food is?” Her voice was as sweet as honey.

Audrey gave the girl a long look. “And may I enquire why you want to know?” Her voice was hard.

Loarayn gave the cook a tired look. “He is the only change my kingdom have. I would do whatever it takes to keep them safe.”

“Just know one thing, the king will do what is right by his people first, and then only would he help another kingdom.” Audrey could see that the girl had more plans than she was letting on.

She turned her head slightly, giving the cook a look. Audrey could feel how something in her warned her against her.

“I am sorry, but I can’t help you. It is time that you leave.” Audrey’s voice was hard. She made a mental note to talk to Merlin about this girl. Something is off.

Arthur glared as the sun rays hit his face. He wanted to turn around and bury his face into his pillow. Before the realisation that he needs to get up and face the day.

He could see that there were about two hours before the next meeting will start. He gave a silent groan, Merlin was still fast asleep.

His mind went back to what Merlin said the previous day. He couldn’t help but still wonder why Uther had done what he did. He never got a real answer and now he just wanted to avoid him like hell.

He could still remember the fights and the punishments if he stands up against him.

Arthur almost jumped when Merlin spoke next to him. “Art’h?” His voice was thick with sleep and his tongue slept slightly.

Arthur ran his hand through Merlin’s hair. “Go back to sleep. You were awake until late.” His voice was low.

Soon Merlin was fast asleep again. Arthur turned onto his back. Maybe he should talk to Uther when this was done.

He bit the inside of his lip. His gaze moves to Merlin. His eyes soften. He knows Merlin would stay on his side no matter what.

He wished that he could move that forward a lot faster than it was going at the moment. He wanted to give Merlin the world, wanted him on his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin woke up when the light properly reaches inside the room. His mind was still groggy. His hand went to where Arthur was the night before when he realised that Arthur was awake and away, he woke up properly.

He could see that the table Arthur had used the previous evening was still a mess with documents, meaning that he would come back to the room soon. Since he needed those documents for the meeting.

Merlin stretched himself out. He felt slightly guilty for pushing Arthur about Uther. He didn’t want to butt in but at the same time, he wanted Arthur to be happy and the only way that would happen is if he learns to deal with what had happened.

Arthur slowly pushed the door open, he tried to be as quiet as possible in case Merlin was still asleep.

He gave Merin a tired smile when he saw that he was awake. Merlin rubbed at his eye, giving Arthur a sleepy curious look.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin’s voice was thick with sleep, but Arthur could hear the worry.

For a moment he thought about telling him that everything is alright before he decided that it would be better, to tell the truth.

“Audrey told me Loararyn was down in the kitchen this morning, trying to figure out what foods I like. She said that she got a bad feeling and refused to tell her.” Arthur quieted down slightly. “I also thought about what you said yesterday. I will talk to him when all of this is done.”

Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug. “I am glad darling. What are you going to do about Loarayn?” Merlin pulled Arthur down next to him.

Arthur gave a laugh, glad he put the tray he bought up, down. Merlin nuzzled his face into Arthur’s stomach, just holding him close and breathing in his scent of vanilla and wildflowers.

Arthur ran his hand through Merlin’s hair. “I am glad that you are here darling.” Merlin’s voice was muffled.

There went a whoop through Arthur’s stomach at the words. “And I am glad you are here. Merls?” Arthur’s voice trailed off slightly.

Merlin pulled back slightly giving Arthur a curious look. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just wished that I could tell the world about you. You don’t know how lucky I am to have you in my life.” There was a slight wonder in Arthur’s voice.

The smile that Merlin gave Arthur, made him almost melt. “I love you Arthur Pendragon, more than you know.” It was the first time that Merlin dared to say the words. He always felt that Arthur would leave if he finds someone better.

Arthur leaned down, giving Merlin a chance to pull back if he wanted. But Merlin leaned forward, his lips were slightly dry and chapped but were soft against Arthur’s.

When he finally pulled back, “And I love you, Merlin.” Arthur pushed a kiss on Merlin’s nose.

“Come, it is time for breakfast.” Arthur gave Merlin a soft smile. He felt like he had more energy for the day. Whatever happens, would happen, they will face it together.

Merlin and Arthur sat on the floor, in front of the heart. The fire warmed them and the food-filled them giving them energy for the day.

“Do you think that the magic test would work?” Arthur was curious. He never really seen magic in action, expected the few times Merlin had done magic in front of him.

Merlin swallowed. “It should, it is a combination of a few different spells. I hope that the one spell would keep the bindings for the rest.” Merlin went quiet.

“If this doesn’t work, Arthur I don’t know what we will do.” Merlin bit the inside of his lip. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if it failed.

“If anyone can figure it out, it is you Merls. If you need help, we will try and find help Even if we need to get books from other kingdoms.” Arthur gave Merlin a firm look. He would do anything to help.

Merlin gives Arthur a smile. He was glad that he didn’t have to hide his magic anymore.

Somehow they will figure this out.

Loarayn almost screamed where she paced in the guest chambers. Her father had left to see if he could talk to the king.

Her eyes darted to the love potion she had made.

She would get her change, she will make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoyingthe story. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Loararyn paced around the guest chambers, her eyes were trained on the small love potion, there was an evil smile on her face.

She would find a way to get it to the king, even is she couldn’t go through the kitchen. She bit the inside of her lip. The king had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in her, but maybe if she spends some time in his space, he would notice her.

Like the fact that there is an impro banket this evening. She pulled the closet open, her eyes darted over the dresses she had. Her hand trailed over a silk dress, it was once her mothers, but it would do for the evening.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as he listens to the council arguing.

“Enough!” His voice echoes around the room. He glared at the council. “I know that there is a lot of change happening and fast, but I had enough. These laws are demolished whether you like it or not.

“I am going to make sure my people are as safe as they possibly can be, and if you don’t like it, get the hell out of here.” Arthur glared at the men, it is time for him to change them, get his people on the council and these old farts out.

“Sire, please, we can’t just let them do what they want.” One of the older people tried to stop him. But Gaius gave him a pointed glare.

“Sire, I was a sorcerer before the great purge, we just wanted to live in peace, magic is like a sword, the sword isn’t evil or good, but it’s wielder is.” Gaius was firm as he looked around the room.

Why they still thought that it was a good idea to go against there king he didn’t know, but he did know that Arthur would need to be careful. Since he took the throne many weren’t able to advance there cause in the secret.

The rest of the council forced themselves to settle down, at the moment the only thing they can do is watch the king, if they aren’t happy with it, they will get him out, one way or another.

Arthur gave Gaius a grateful smile, he wasn’t sure how much more bickering he would have been able to withstand without throwing one of them in the stocks.

“Everyone is dismissed, remember there is a banket tonight to celebrate the change to a new time.” Arthur pushed himself up, give the council a nod and then left. His head was pounding and he just wanted a few minutes to himself.

Merlin was walking from the armourer a frown on his face. Lancelot had helped him to try and figure out if the amour would keep it up, and then, unfortunately, the answer was that it didn’t. He didn’t know how else he would be able to keep them safe.

And the worst part is he still didn’t figure out what the creature was. A dragon was ruled out for sure, it might be a Chimera but they didn’t have wings so how could it have flew?

But the people might have been too confused when they saw the creature? Maybe it had leap and they thought it was flying.

Merlin groaned, there were too many variables and too little time. He jumped when he almost bumped into Arthur.

Arthur gave Merlin a tired smile. He could easily read the worry in Merlin’s eyes and he didn’t like it.

“How did it go?” His voice was soft as he pulled Merlin to follow him. He just wanted to spend some time in his mom’s gardens. It was one of the most beautiful places in the palace and he likes to go there every once in a while.

“Not so good, the spells just don’t want to stick with the fire.” Merlin glared at the floor as he walked slightly behind Arthur.

“Arthur, I don’t know what else to do, we just don’t have the information to protect them. I went through ever magical book Geoffrey and Gaius had hidden and there is just nothing.” Merlin stilled when Arthur pushed a door open.

The garden was beautiful, there was a slight breeze playing around the garden. Arthur pulled him into the room.

When the door closed behind them, Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest and for a moment he just held him close. This is where his home is. No matter what happens, as long as he is with Merlin.

“Do you think it would maybe help if you throw spells at the knights that they practice to dodge it?” The suggestion came carefully.

Merlin was silent for a moment. “It might be possible, but just remember that not all spells are something they can doge. Maybe we can check who have some incline for magic and train them as best as possible.” Merlin closed his eyes, hiding his face in Arthur’s chest.

Both jumped when they heard a sudden sound. Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him when he saw Uther. He didn’t bother to try and hide the fact that he was with Merlin.

Uther just nodded, he looked uncomfortable. He decided that the best thing he could do is be quiet and give his son the space he needed.

He walked slightly closer but stopped when he saw that Arthur froze up slightly. “I am just leaving.” He kept his hands in the air and moved beside them, leaving them alone again in the garden.

Arthur could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He didn’t think that Uther would be so even with them. He had expected a fit and screaming, but the silence had thrown him off his kilter.

Merlin tightened his arms around Arthur, pulling him back to reality.

“Go with me tonight to the banket?” The question was soft, Merlin almost didn’t hear him.

“And what am I going to wear between all those fancy nancy people?” Merlin didn’t mind to go with Arthur, it would be a good way to show they are together. But he couldn’t go in his normal clothes.

“I had something made for you, not too long ago. It should be finished soon.” Arthur blushed red, he didn’t know how Merlin would feel about something like it, but the material was a pretty light blue and it would work well with Merlin’s skin tone.

A kiss broke Arthur’s mussing. “I would love to go with you.” Merlin smiled at Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Comments are always appreciated. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	11. Chapter 11

Uther watched his previous council reaction when Merlin walked in with Arthur, holding his hand. There were glares sent there way, but no one muttered a word. He could see a few of them making distaste fulled faces.

He knows them, they would put on a smile for the night, congratulate him, but when morning comes and the doors close behind them, it would be arguments after arguments.

He could see that his son was happy with Merlin, there was something in his eyes that just softened when he looked at the younger man. 

Uther was silent as he took a tankard from one of the servants when they walked past him, his attention was drawn to the door, Loararyn came waltzing into the room, her eyes search through the sea of people.

Uther knows that she wouldn’t be happy with what she sees Arthur in the hands of another. His eyes moved back to his son. 

He was talking with King George, Merlin kept close to him, making sure they were seen as a team, he noted the way Arthur’s eyes would move to Merlin, how it softened and shined with love. How the corner of his lips would move with the slightest hint upwards.

Uther signed, he would miss out on his son’s life, because of his actions. The magic had just made his feelings stronger, the resentment that Arthur’s mother – Igraine- died in childbirth. He talked with Gaius after everything that had happened for a long time.

He could now see how he was in the wrong, even when it is still a hard pill to swallow. His eyes were pulled back to Loararyn when he saw her walking closer. There was a slight hardening around her mouth, but for the most part, did she put on a big coy smile.

It didn’t look like she was doing a lot but just falling in with the conversation. It would be rude of her to ask the king to dance with her since she was just a girl.

Arthur ignored Loararyn for the most part, keeping the conversation focused on the king. His hand tightened slightly around Merlin’s. 

With a tired sigh he kept inside, he excused them, he would rather be in bed than deal with this, but that is something that he just can’t stand up and do.

Loararyn followed him when he moved away. It was Merlin who turned around. “Is there something we can help you with?” His voice was slightly cold, the girl gave him the creeps.

“I just want to learn the king better, is there something wrong with that?” She kept her voice low and even. 

Arthur glared at her. “There is, I have told you numerous times to leave me alone.” He was tired of this.

With a nod, they didn’t wait for her reply just turned and left.

No one noticed Loararyn slipping out. Whispering a mild mind control spell, she put the servants serving the king under. 

Putting the potion into the king's goblet and then turned around back to the ball. She will have her way, one way or another.

Merlin frowned, his hand tighten around Arthur’s. He could feel magic in the air, but he couldn’t figure out if it was good or bad.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur kept his voice low, he didn’t like the way Merlin was tensing up. Something was going on.

“Magic is in the air, and it is relatively strong magic.” Merlin frown deepened, his eyes scanned the crowd. His eyes landed on Loararyn just as she walked back into the room, there was something off about her.

Arthur tensed up but forced himself to relax again, the fact that they now know there was a threat, meant that they couldn’t show they know.

“Relax Merls put a smile on your face. Don’t let them know you felt that.” Arthur whispered the words into Merlin’s ear, as he pulled him onto the dance floor.

They danced until it was time for dinner, Merlin had sent out a pulse of magic every few minutes, but the magic had faded.

He gave Arthur a slight smile, he could see the worry in Merlin’s eyes and he wished that he could take it away, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do.

Merlin’s eyes drifted over the people in the room, everyone looked happy and settled. Why couldn’t the feeling something is going to happen just go away?

Arthur picked up the chalice that George just put down, his eyes drifted to Merlin, just as he drank from it. 

For a moment it felt like everything was going to freeze, his heart started to pound against his ribcage, his head felt like it was spinning. 

“Arthur?” He could faintly hear Merlin’s voice but it sounded far away. What the hell was in the chalice? He could feel Merlin pressing closer and for a moment it felt like his skin was burning up. 

Arthur pushed himself up, his movements felt heavy like his limbs were filled with lead.

Merlin grabbed him before he could meet the floor. “Arthur?” Merlin was surprised when Arthur grabbed at the tunic he was wearing.

The shivers running through his body worried Merlin, but he knows that the best for the moment was to get him out of the room.

He gave Gaius a grateful smile when he helped him to pull Arthur onto his feet, with slow movements they managed to get him out of the room. Merlin knows that he should head back and calm the people down but his instincts screamed at him to stay with Arthur.

When he heard Uther talking to the people he could sigh in relieve. 

“What happened?” Gaius's voice was soft as they put Arthur into bed, he was still shaking. His eyes wide and slightly glanced moved around the room.

“Don’t know, but I have a feeling magic was involved,” Merlin muttered as he directed his magic into his hand. He could feel the taint in his blood.

“Love potion.” Merlin frowned slightly. This wasn’t how a love potion usually works and he glanced at Gaius.

The old man gave Merlin a slight grin. “He loves you so much the potion can’t force it to change to someone else, no it is trying to purge itself. Kiss him and he should be better. A true loves kiss can break any love potion known to man.” Gaius was in wonder at the effects and he wished that he could study it further.

Merlin gave Gaius an owlish look before he leaned over Arthur, gently pressing his lips against Arthur’s dry lips.

Soon the trembling died down and Arthur relaxed into the bed. His eyes opened slowly, he touched his head and wondered what had happened.

When there was a knocked on the door, Gaius went to answer it, he lifted his eyebrow at the girl in the door. Her dress was scandalous on a good day.

“Yes?” His voice was low as he looked at her. This was supposed to be a queen one day, Gaius wanted to snort. She was fit for a brothel and that was that.

There was a faint grin on her face. “I was just wondering if it would be possible to see the king for a second.” Her voice was soft like the old melodies.

For a second everyone froze and Merlin descended on them like a bat from hell. It was magic that was used to hurt Arthur, the same magic he could feel in his blood is on this wence.

“What did you do?” Merlin’s eyes were like molten gold as he glared at her. 

Loararyn froze up as she stared at the sorcerer in front of her. She screamed in her head, unwilling projecting to everyone that had magic in her surroundings.

Merlin and Gaius winced slightly at the loudness in their minds. “Stop it and just tell me what you did.” The order was clear in Merlin’s voice.

Loararyn straightened her back as she glared at Merlin. “I did nothing.” Her voice was firm. She wilted slightly under Merlin’s glare.

“Don’t give me that, I can feel your magic in his blood. You gave him a love potion.” Merlin could feel his magic searching for a way out, but he kept it under tight control.

Loararyn glared at him. “I did, I would do whatever is needed to help my people, no matter who I have to hurt to do it.” She didn’t notice that Arthur had made his way over.

Arthur listen what was going on at the door, he could feel the magic in the room radiating around them. 

He was the first to notice that the guards had there spears ready. “Arrest her. I will deal with her tomorrow.” Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulder. His body still felt heavy and his skin was burning.

Merlin was tens as he watched her trashing against the guards but they didn’t seem to have a problem to keep her under control.

Gaius turned to the king but before he could say anything Arthur dismissed him. He turned to face Merlin properly, there was a dark look in his eye.

Merlin gently pulled Arthur closer to him, he could feel a shiver running down his body and he gave Arthur a slight grin. 

Arthur leaned slightly forward, giving Merlin the change to pull away if he wanted but he leaned closer, closing the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Comments are welcome and constructive criticism as well. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur woke up with a slight groan, his head was pounding and his mouth dry. He blindly reached for Merlin’s hand.

A soft finger traced Arthur’s brow, Arthur settled slightly. “How are you feeling darling?” Merlin’s voice was low, it was still early in the morning.

“Alright and you?” Arthur pushed himself onto Merlin’s chest, just listing to the steady beat of Merlin’s heart.

“Good.” Merlin ran his finger up and down on Arthur’s stomach. “Try and get some more sleep darling, today is going to be a long day.” Merlin pressed a kiss onto Arthur’s head.

Arthur relaxed against Merlin, soon drifting off again.

When the sun was up, George knocked and bought them both food, he was subdued and only glanced at them. He didn't say a word like he normally would and Merlin couldn’t help but have a sense of something was going to happen.

Arthur was quiet as he ate, his eyes on Merlin who paced the room muttering under his breath.

“What’s wrong Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was soft, his blue eyes showing his concern for his lover.

“Something is going to happen today, But what?” Merlin pinched his nose, closing his eyes for a second before he looked at Arthur.

“Promise me you would be careful today.” Something in his voice made Arthur gave Merlin a serious look.

“I promise Merls.” Arthur’s eyes darted to his sword, maybe it would be better to keep it close by.

Both of them jumped when the servant door opened up and George came rushing in. His eyes were slightly wide and he looked scared. His face pail he glanced at Merlin before bowing before Arthur.

“Sire, permission to speak please.” His voice was rushed and his eyes kept on moving through the room as if he suspected that someone would come and jumped on there heads.

“What is it?” Arthur sat a little bit straighter as he watched the servant.

“There is a rumour going that the council wants to act against you, from what I have gathered they rather want your father back on the throne.” George didn’t want to say the reason why they wanted it.

Merlin bit his lip slightly, he could feel his magic itching for a way out. The same council had laid there promise that they would be loyal to Arthur and now they wanted to go back on there words.

Arthur frowned. “Do you know the reason why they want that?” He should have gotten rid of the council sooner and he had a feeling it would happen today.

George glanced at the floor. “Yes, Sire.” But he didn’t speak, unsure of how to voice the reason they wanted him out.

“George the reason.” Merlin was the one to put some pressure on his friend.

“They are mad that you went with Merlin, they wanted you to marry for an alliance.” The words came tumbling out of George’s mouth.

Arthur’s fist came down on the table with a bang. There was pure fury in his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say.

When he saw the insecurities in Merlin’s eyes he knew that there would be a conversation on hand.

“Thank you, George, you are dismissed for the day.” Arthur watched as the servant left the same way he came in.

“Merls.” Arthur tried to get Merlin to focus.

“They have a point you know.” Merlin almost sounded like the death when he said it. His heart ached at the thought of Arthur with someone else. But Merlin knows that he would stay and serve his king for that is his place.

“They don’t, we can always adopt or crown Morgana’s oldest child to the throne, hell Morgana is to be the crowned princess if something is to happen to me or you. But their point is invalid because I won’t be able to love another as I love you.” Arthur’s hand wrapped around the nap of Merlin’s neck.

His head rested against Merlin’s.

“I love you.” The words were a quiet admission and Merlin could feel a small part of himself accepting the words as the truth.

"As I love you." Merlin pulled Arthur properly close to him. They would face whatever is going to happen together.

And they will survive it may hell come and try to take it from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please tell me what you think. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin helped Arthur to get dressed, when he was finished he was dragged closer to the closet where Arthur pulled out a blue tunic, grey-black pants and a grey-black jacket.

“Arthur and this?” Merlin trailed his hand over the soft material as he glanced at Arthur.

“I had this made for you, it is to show that you are my right hand.” Arthur blushed slightly when he said it.

Merlin tilted his head slightly as he gave Arthur a beaming smile. He was glad that Arthur wasn’t going to hide there relationship.

He pulled Arthur close to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, love.” His voice was soft but the happiness was clear to hear.

Arthur held Merlin for a few more seconds before he pulled away.

“What are you going to do with Loararyn?” Merlin asked as he changed into the clothing.

A groan left Arthur’s lips. He would need to make a plan with her but at the same time his hands would be a little bit tight since she is only a guest of Camelot, otherwise, he would have her hanged for high treason.

“I would prefer to keep her out of the castle, so she would become a slave somewhere.” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

Merlin was silent for a few moments as he thought of a few people who wouldn’t mind having slaves.

“You can always send her to the mines.” Merlin pointed out. The people in charge of the mines weren't the nicest of people there is.

Arthur turned to face Merlin, there was a grin on his face. “You have your moments where you can be dark, do you know that?” 

Both knew of the mines Uther had started it just as he became king, he said something about keeping enemies close so a lot of assassins and murders would be sent there to work.

The keepers of the mines where cruel people who have no trouble to take a whip to someone if they didn’t want to do there part in the mines.

“It would be a fitting punishment for her,” Arthur murmured. 

He could understand the urge to protected one's country but not to such an extent that he would be willing to climb into another’s life and try and ruin it.

Arthur turned back to Merlin.

“Let’s do this.” He tried to give Merlin a reassuring smile even though he knows that the day would be hard and that there would be a lot of people that would go against them.

Merlin just gave Arthur a smile and a squeeze to his hand.

The walked to the council room felt long but too soon where they back to the room. King George was already there, pacing the room.

He gave a bow to Arthur. 

“Have you seen my daughter?” The panic in his voice reminded Arthur that he didn’t give the guards the order to tell the king what had happened.

Arthur turned to one of the guards. “Keep everyone out, until we are done.” His voice was firm and the guard nodded.

“Sit we have a lot to talk about.” Arthur kept his voice neutral.

“Were you aware that your daughter had plans to trap me with a love potion?” Arthur kept his voice low. He wasn’t attacking the king but at the same time was it clear that he wasn’t planning on waiting for lies.

George looked like he was going to burst a vein. “She did what?” There was anger in his voice.

He thought he had managed to talk her out of it, why on earth had she decided that it would be better to go through with it?

“She put it in Arthur’s drink last night.” Merlin could feel his magic boiling under his skin just with the thought of it.

George flinched back when some of the magic slip from Merlin, the air was charged with a magical current.

“Listen, I want the truth and I want it now. Is it true about the sorcerer attacking your kingdom?” Arthur’s voice was slightly raised.

“Yes, I truly need help. We did not lie about the reason why we are here.” George sits forward slightly. He could feel a light sheen of sweat building up behind his neck.

“And what about your daughter?” Arthur asks quietly.

“She would have been queen one day, I have no sons.” There was a sad smile on his face. “But what she did was wrong and for that, I leave her punishment in your hands.” George bowed his head slightly.

Maybe it would be better if it is was someone else taking over his kingdom, he had ruined it enough.

“She would stand trail this afternoon.” Arthur glanced to Merlin.

“We will still aid your kingdom, King George, as a token of goodwill.” Merlin’s voice was soft.

Somehow they will figure this out and they will defeat whatever is coming to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I would love to hear what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome.   
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	14. Chapter 14

There was silence in the room for a few minutes before George managed to gather the courage to ask. “Would it be possible to see my daughter, please?” He kept his voice even, even though it felt like he was falling apart inside.

Loararyn was always a mommies girl and he knows that his wife is going to be devastated.

“Of course.” Arthur pushed himself away from the table, Merlin easily fell in after him. George followed them down to the dungeons.

He couldn’t help but hate himself for this. Maybe if he hadn’t given his wife so much lenience with her, this wouldn’t have happened and maybe if he had stepped up as her father she wouldn’t be in this situation.

George could feel something in him crack when he saw her. Her hair was dishevelled and her dress dirty.

“Daddy!” Loararyn’s voice was desperate as she flung herself at the bars. There was a wild look in her eyes.

George was silent as he regarded his daughter, he couldn’t believe that this would be the end for her. They always wanted to be a different kingdom than the rest so she was trained to take over the crown from a young age.

Maybe that was the fault they made, maybe they should have stuck with her brother.

There was a furious look in Arthur’s eyes when he saw her. He couldn’t understand why anyone would try and force someone to do something that they would be against.

And why do it, what is the joy in it? Are people cruel enough to ruin another’s persons live for them to walk the path forward?

Merlin’s hand against his shoulder pulled him back to the presence.

“You won’t have long with her.” Arthur’s voice was cold and indifferent before he turned around and walked away.

When George was certain that it was silent he turned to face his daughter properly. He could see the fear in her eyes and he could feel the crack over his heart widen even more.

“What is going to happen daddy?” Her voice was small.

“I don’t know, they have you on trail in a few hours. They didn’t say what your punishment would be. Just know that it wouldn’t be something good since we are weaker than them military wise.” George trailed off.

He could feel the anger slowly spreading through him again.

“Why did you do this? I told you it would end badly.” The words came out in a harsh whisper. The last thing he needs is them realising that he had known about her plans.

“Because it is the only change that we had to get the real help for your kingdom. The people are suffering and for what?” Loararyn glared at her father.

There is a reason why she wants him of the throne, he couldn’t see a potential safe to safe his life.

“This was the only change I had to do something for your people that would help them! With the draughts we had for the last few years, they are broken and your kingdom is tearing at the seams and it doesn’t look like you give a bloody damn.” Her eyes were bright with hatred.

George took a step back, he didn’t think that his people are suffering as badly as she had stated, Loararyn saw the look on his face.

“You don’t even know! You don’t know. That is the worst part of all of this.” She sank back onto the floor.

She could feel the last bit of hope leaving her.

If she had known that Camelot had such a strong mage she wouldn’t have come here, it would have been easier getting married to one of the princes in the other kingdoms.

George turned to leave, he cast one last look at his daughter. “ I am truly sorry about what is going to happen.” His voice was empty.

For a moment it felt like someone had sucked the life out of Loararyn before she burst out laughing.

There is no need for her to tell him that she was the one behind each attack, that she planned to force him here.

So what if there was a snag in the plan, she already sent a message out to her alliance and they would be here before the afternoon.

Camelot might have planned for an attack but they still thought that they have some extra time before the people arrive.

Hopefully, it would be enough. The surprising attack might be enough to send Camelot’s head spinning.

She covers her head with her arms. So that no one can see the manic smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur was silent as he waited for the council to arrive. He could feel a headache brewing and for the most part, he was also pissed off.

The men slowly trickled into the room, they bowed before Arthur, before they took their seats. Arthur could see that they were mad but he would wait it out.

When the last man took his seat, one of the older councilmen stood up, his eyes were bright with anger.

“Sire, we have a concern as who you had taken for a lover.” The man’s voice was croaky from old age.

“List them, so that we can get this over with.” Arthur knows that he sounded bored and that he shouldn’t force the council, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but think that it would be better to get younger men here.

“He can’t give you an heir. He is a servant, so IF you two get married, there would be no alliance that can be formed between two kingdoms. And he is a man. You need to marry a woman, who will give you a lot of children.” The man stood firm as he said it.

Even though he wanted to run from the look the king was giving him.

Arthur pinched his nose, the sudden urge to kill him almost overwhelmed him. They had seen what an unhappy king had done to Camelot, why on Earth would they try and go for a second round.

“It is a good thing then that Morgana is planning to get married, her oldest child will be crowned my successor after Merlin. The alliance doesn’t matter, you have seen what an unhappy king had done to Camelot, so why on earth would you want me to marry someone I don’t love?” Arthur looked at his council as if they were a bunch of naughty children.

“This is the last time, that any of you bring this up. Merlin makes me happy, he would be a wonderful Consort to have. You will treat him with the same respect as you treat me.” Arthur was firm.

The council could see that they would get nowhere with this, so they shut up and just went on. Arthur had a point and they know it. It was time for peace and prosperity, not a death threat every other day.

A mummer of yes, Sire went through the room before they moved on.

“Now I am sure a lot of you where mad aware of Loararyns attempt last night to give me a love potion, luckily it didn’t work, but she is on trial today.

“We will listen to her side of the story before a judgment would be made.” Arthur fell silent, listing slightly as the men talk between them.

Arthur couldn’t help but wonder about how life would have been if he had been born in the lower towns, would he had been happier of would he had died as a child?

He pushed the thoughts out of his head, there is no reason to think about it since there is nothing he could do to change the path he was already on.

One of the men stood up.

“Would Sire prefer to have her trail private or public so that she could be made an example of?” The man that was speaking, was a former knight. Someone that Arthur trusted with his life.

“Private, her punishment would be made clear for all to hear.” Arthur looked at the man properly, he had seen that he wasn’t as vocal as the other about Merlin and he couldn’t help but wonder if he would be loyal on a new council.

With a nod to a guard, the council broke out in chatter again.

Arthur couldn’t help but tune them out as he waited for the trail to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	16. Chapter 16

Loararyn tried to break free from the guards that were almost dragging her to the council room. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

She could only hope that the group she was leading would come for her. Who is it to say that they might have decided that she is only a loss to them?

The guards forced her to a stop when they got to the council room. The guards had heard what the king had said and they are pissed off that someone thought that they would be able to get away with it.

For a moment all she could hear was the whispers around them. The council look tired and as if they wished that they were anywhere else.

Arthur stood up, giving her a quick once over. His eyes harden slightly when he saw the smirk on her face.

“Princess Loararyn of the West Island, you are bought under trail for trying to bring King Arthur Pendragon down with the help of a love potion. Do you understand what the charge is against you?” Leon was the one who stood up to bring up the charge.

Loararyn’s eyes shifted to the knight, there was a hardness in her eyes that sent a shiver down Leon’s spine.

“Yes.” Loararyn presented herself just like a queen would, even when she was scared to her stomach on the inside, she made sure that it didn’t show.

“Why did you do it?” Leon easily continued with the questions.

Loararyn looked at Arthur. “Because my people are suffering, this was the only change they would have had to get a better life. When I learned that the king already had someone he loved, I decided that the best course of action would be a love potion.

“They aren’t hard to make. But I swear that every blood person in this castle would find a way to make sure he is safe, first I had tried the kitchens, but the cook just shooed me off like I was some errant child.

“I tried to follow him, to learn more but nope that didn’t even work out because that pet sorcerer of him keeps getting in the way. So I placed a mild mind-control spell on the boy serving him last night, making sure the tankard was spiked with the potion.

“But not even that had worked since he loves that boy so much.” Loararyn felt everything bubbling out of her. She was tired of trying to do the right thing, to keep the people alive.

Her eyes closed for a moment, she could feel the magic surrounding Camelot. With a smirk and wide eyes, she looked up.

“I am truly sorry to say, but at least you had tried, your kingdom will fall.” Before she could continue the door burst open.

Merlin gave Arthur one look and they know that the time has come for them to take up arms and fight.

“Sorry for the interruption but Camelot is under attack.” Merlin was slightly out of breath.

They could hear the faint roar in the background and Arthur gave Merlin a look. The knights weren’t ready for this, but Arthur knows that they will stand and fight as long as they can.

“Get all of the woman and children into the caves under the castle. I want every man that can wield a sword in the yard. We will fight for Camelot as long as we can.” Arthur’s voice was hard.

The council scattered to follow orders.

When Arthur turned to Merlin, his eyes softened. He knows that there is no way that Merlin would leave him behind.

“Stay safe.” Arthur didn’t know what he would do if something is to happen to Merlin, but he knows that Merlin would do his best.

“You too, come back to me.” Merlin’s eyes flashed gold for a brief second before he pulled Arthur in for a kiss.

“I will see you tonight.” With those words, Merlin disappeared to find the sorcerers that he had trained.

They will see this trough and when all is done, they will rebuild there lives like it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I can’t believe it is already standing to its end. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur watched with pride as Merlin rushed around, the magic was palpable around him he was pretty sure that if he was close enough he would be able to feel the magic against his skin.

There was a clash of steel as the knights rushed the monster that was in the citadel. Arthur’s eyes darted to where there was a shout. He rushed over, his sword already pulled.

With some difficulty, he managed to force the beast away from where the knights were laying – knocked over. Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath, he could feel blood using from a wound where a claw had struck through his amour.

The citadel was filled with screams from woman and children who were struck down. He could feel the magic in the air as Merlin and the small group he had trained to keep everyone safe.

Someone rushed over, the colour clashed with the white from the citadel. Arthur easily struck the man over. A choked groan fell from the man’s lips and he fell to the floor.

By the time it was dusk the street was filled with corpses.

Merlin collapse next to Arthur, his magic almost completely depleted. Sweat tapped down his face. There was silence across the castle and the town. The only sounds that could be heard were when a healer would call for something.

Merlin’s hand slipped into Arthur’s. His blue eyes were weary. The treat might be done but it would take years to rebuild.

Now they could rebuild Camelot to the glory it deserves.

“I love you.” Arthur’s voice was low. His hand reached out to Merlin just wanting him to be close.

They just sad in silence for a while longer when a servant rushed up to them. She gave them a bow before looking at Arthur. “Sire, your father asked if he might speak to you.” She sounded tired and slightly out of breath.

Arthur gave Merlin a tired look before pushing himself up. “Get some rest Merls.” Arthur pressed a kiss into the sweaty mop of hair before he followed the servant.

Merlin only sighed before he turned to leave for Arthur’s chambers, making sure that they would have a bath before they fell into their bed.

Arthur was silent as he stood in front of Uther’s door, the servant girl already left. For a moment Arthur considered just turned around and leave.

There is no need to suffer more but at the same time, he wanted to hear what his father had to say.

With a knock, he entered the room. Uther was dressed in more casual clothes at the moment, even though Arthur had seen him help fight.

“You wanted to see me, father?” Arthur felt for a moment like a little boy again, even when he knows that it is dumb.

Uther eyes quickly went over his son, a small smile bloomed on his face. “Are you alright?” Uther’s voice was the same as always, almost like a rock.

Arthur’s eyes darted to the floor before he looked back up to Uther. “Yes thank you and you?” It was awkward and tens.

“I am fine. Arthur, I am sorry for the pain I had put you truly, you are a great king and an even better son. And I know what I did was wrong, I just want you to know that I am proud of you.” Uther trailed off, unsure of what more there is that he could say.

Arthur’s eyes drifted to the floor. His heart contracted in agony. “I just don’t understand why the punishments had to be so extreme, why you never could bring yourself to love me?” Arthur felt silent again.

There was nothing he could say that would change anything and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to.

Uther was silent for a while when he answered his voice was hard. “I don’t know why I did what I did, and I know that when I wasn’t under the influence of the amulet that I would never have laid a hand on you.” Uther could see the pain on Arthur’s face, a small part wanted to chide him for showing emotion.

But at the same time, there was already a sense of peace over the kingdom with a king that expressed himself better.

When a silent tear rolled over Arthur’s cheek, Uther pulled his son into a hug, just holding him for a brief moment, before he pulled away again.

“Thank you.” Arthur finally had a small taste of peace, it might not be easy but hopefully, with the help of Merlin and Morgana they would be able to rebuild the kingdom and who knows he might even build a relationship with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped that everyone enjoyed this story. Thank you all for sticking with me. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this story. Updates are going to go slow since I have two other stories going as well.  
> You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
